Demon BestFriends
by XDark-PriestessX
Summary: This is my 3rd story! yay! I know that i've used MyouHana before, but i'm using her again. But, don't worry, its not the same MyouHana as in My Time with Sesshomaru. She's an entirely different person.
1. Founding out

DEMON BEST-FRIENDS

ok! Here's the 4th story! Demon Best-Friends! I'm using Myou-Hana again, but not the same Myou-Hana as in "my time with Sesshomaru." Here's the layout, it's a story about two very unpopular girls that live in a really small, very stupid town. They get teased every day, but they usually don't let it get to them. So my story begins.

"Look! 2 fo the baboons escaped from the zoo!"one of the boys shouted as Kiiro-Kimi and Myou-Hana walked down the hall to their class. "Yeah! Hey, how did you manage to get out of your cages!"another boy shouted. Kiiro-Kimi and Myou-Hana just stuck their noses up and ignored them.

They got to class and sat in the very back so they wouldn't be noticed. Both girls have been made fun of ever since they moved to this wretched town. You see, their step-parents both had a job at a factory when the factory got blown up. Luckily, no-one was in it.

But their step-parents decided to move so that they could get a better paying job. Neither of the girls like the idea. They both hated to move, especially when it's this town. "Why do they hate us so much?"Myou-Hana asked. "Probably because we're different from them,"Kiiro-Kimi told her friend. Myou-Hana just sighed.

You see, for about a month now Myou-Hana and Kiiro-Kimi have been having weird changes and they don't know why. They're nails grew continuously until they were a certain length. Then Myou-Hana grew about an inch a day until she was 6'9''.

And just today, Kiiro-Kimi woke up with a blue line down her forehead. Myou-Hana woke up with a crest on her forehead. The 2 girls were walking home when a group of popular boys came walking up. "Hey! Don't you know Halloween isn't until October!"one of them said.

Kiiro-Kimi just ignored it, but Myou-Hana started to get real fed up with it. She stopped and clutched her fists. "You're all idiots! All of you!"she yelled. Suddenly, her eyes turned red and the boys stopped laughing and stared at her. Kiiro-Kimi tried to calm her down but she wouldn't listen.

"Let's get out of here!"one of the boys whispered. They all started running, Myou-Hana's eyes go back to normal, and she wonders, "what just happened here?" "I don't know, but at least they're gone!"Kiiro-Kimi said. They nodded and started walking again. They talked the whole way to Kiiro-Kimi's house.

"Let's do make-overs!"Myou-Hana suggested. "Ok, all my make-ups in my bathroom. Let me go get it!"Kiiro-Kimi told her friend. Kiiro-Kimi comes back and says, "hey! Wait for me to the make -up first!" Myou-Hana looks at her funny and asks, "what do you mean?"

Kiiro-Kimi grabs a mirror and holds it up to Myou-Hana. "What the. . ."Myou-Hana says, looking at the stripes on her cheek. She looks at Kiiro-Kimi and turns the mirror towards her. "How. . ?"she says, seeing a black stripe under each eye. They spend the rest of the day trying to cover the markings with make-up, but it doesn't work.

"We should go to sleep,"Kiiro-Kimi says, looking at the time. Myou-Hana looks at the clock and agrees. They get ready for bed and go to sleep. The next morning is Myou-Hana & Kiiro-Kimi's birthday and they really don't want to go to sleep. They wake up and Myou-Hana screams when she looks in the mirror.

"What happened!"she screams. Her hair is almost as long as she is tall and has turned pure white! Not to mention she has a long, white, fluffy tail! "Look, there's a package here for you!"Kiiro-Kimi exclaims, handing her a large brown box. Myou-Hana took the box, laid it on the bed, and opened it.

"Holy. . . Monkeys!"she squeals, pulling out a long, skinny sword from te box. "Look! There's a note here with it!"Kiiro-Kimi tells her friend, handing her a small piece of paper. "Meet me at the old shrine at the Higarashi's place at 12 o'clock noon!"Myou-Hana reads. "I wonder who?"she says.

"Maybe it's someone who can explain what's going on!"Kiiro-Kimi guesses. Myou-Hana get's dressed in the outfit that was in the box. "Maybe we shouldn't go to school today,"Kiiro-Kimi says. Myou-Hana nods and Kiiro-Kimi gets dressed. Then they both start towards the well.

They get to the well and look down it. "What time is it?"Myou-Hana asks. "Almost 12:00,"Kiiro-Kimi answers. Myou-Hana looks at Kiiro-Kimi and gasps! "Your Hair!"she exclaims. "It's blue!"Kiiro-Kimi screams. Suddenly, she gets a short blue tail and a box pops out of nowhere. "Where did that come from?"they squeal.

Kiiro-Kimi picks up the box and sees that it's for her. She opens it up and pulls out a spear. "This is so wierd!"Myou-Hana chokes, handing her friend the outfit. Kiiro-Kimi changes into the outfit and the friends looks at each other in amazement. Not to mention that their ears looked like elf ears! Then they heard a voice coming from the well.

"Good! You guys showed up!"it sounded like a girl around their age. Suddenly, a girl in a green and white school uniform climbed out of the well. "Hi! I'm Kagome. I'm the one who got those outfits to you, and the weapons. They're yours,"the girl explains.

"Can you tell us what's going on?"Myou-Hana questions. "Well, no, but I'm supposed to bring you to someone who can,"Kagome says, jumping onto the rim of the well. Myou-Hana and Kiiro-Kimi shrup and jump down the well with Kagome. When they hit the bottom, they're not in the same well. "Whoa! This is wierd!"Kiiro-Kimi yells.

They climb out of the well and see a strange man wearing a red kimono. "Took you long enough!"he yelled. Kagome glared at him the yelled, "SIT BOY!" He did a face plant and Myou-Hana & Kiiro-Kimi cracked up. "This jerk is Inuyasha,"Kagome introduced, "we should go now." They all walked together to a village.

"Ah, child, you've returned!" an old lady greeted them when they walked into a hut. "Myou-Hana, Kiiro-Kimi, this is Keade. She's the one who can explain everything to you,"Kagome said, sitting down. Myou-Hana and Kiiro-Kimi sit down and stare at Keade. "What _is_ going on?"Myou-Hana asks. "Well, child, you're going through transformation. Most demons are born demons, but some don't get their powers till 15,"Keade explains.

"_Demons!_"the 2 girls exclaim and faint. Kiiro-Kimi wakes up next to Myou-Hana in the forest. "Myou-Hana? Wake-up!"she squeaks, shaking her awake. "Wha-what happened?"Myou-Hana mutters sitting up. "You both fainted when you found out you were demons,"Inuyasha's voice came from behind them. They twirl around see Inuyasha walking towards them.

"Where are we?"Kiiro-Kimi asks. "Yeah, and why aren't we in the village?"Myou-Hana wonders, getting up and helping Kiiro-Kimi up. "Let's just say, villagers don't like demons!"Kagome says, walking up. "Uh-huh, whatever,"Myou-Hana says. Suddenly, Inuyasha's dog ears perked up. "What is it?"Kagome asks, "a demon?" Inuyasha looked at her and answered, "one we all know and love!"sarcastically.

"Sesshomaru,"Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time. "And who is that?"Kiiro-Kimi poked, putting her hands on her hips. Just as she said that a weird looking guy popped out! "Uh. . .him,"Kagome stuttered. The weird guy was about an inch taller than Myou-Hana, had a crest on his forehead, and 2 stripes on each cheek.

He also had long white hair and a big fluffy tail! "Oh!"Kiiro-Kimi squeaked. No-one noticed, but Myou-Hana had been staring at him since he showed up. "Ooh,"she sighed and everyone stared at her. "What's with her?"Inuyasha prodded. Kagome turned pure white when she saw the look on Myou-Hana's face. "I think she likes a certain demon,"Kiiro-Kimi whispered to Inuyasha, hinting towards Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha does an anime fall and kagome does an anime sweatdrop. "Huh? What? No way! I mean. . . um. . I! Nuh-huh!"Myou-Hana stutters, coming out of her trance. "Well ya look enough like him!"Inuyasha yells. Myou-Hana and Kiiro-Kimi both look at Myou-Hana, then to Sesshomaru. "Wow! I do look a lot like him!"Myou-Hana smiles. "Yeah! I just noticed that!"Kiiro-Kimi indicates.

"Hmm, interesting,"Sesshomaru said, looking at Myou-Hana. Her eyes went wide and she stared at Sesshomaru. "Did you come to stare or fight!"Inuyasha yelled, sword in hand. Sesshomaru directed his attention towards his brother and drew out his sword. The two started fighting and looked about evenly matched till Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha with Tokijin.

"Inuyasha!"all 3 girls screamed and ran over to him. Kagome sat down by him, Kiiro-Kimi stood by him, and Myou-Hana just stood there obsessing over Sesshomaru's strength(hee hee). "Now Inuyasha, DIE!"Sesshomaru yells, coming at Inuyasha with speed, major! Kagome screamed and right before Sesshomaru came down on them, his sword was halted by another! "I don't think so!"Myou-Hana yells. Everyone was staring at her in amazement!

Sesshomaru also stared at her in amazement. "How did you?"kagome stuttered. "What? You act as if no-one's ever done that!"Kiiro-Kimi exclaimed. "Well, no-one has!" she gushed. Myou-Hana and Kiiro-Kimi's eyes go wide and Myou-Hana drops her sword in fright. "Never?"she chokes out, shaking. Kagome shakes her head. Suddenly, Sesshomaru's holding Myou-Hana by her neck against a tree!

"You picked the wrong path to cross!"Sesshomaru yells, his hand starting to turn green! "Myou-Hana!"Kiiro-Kimi screams. "Sesshomaru! Leave her alone!"Inuyasha yells, getting up. "And what if I don't!"Sesshomaru yells, tightening his grip. "L-l-l-let go!"Myou-Hana begged, the poison from his claws spreading be the second.

Myou-Hana's face started to turn red and Kiiro-Kimi started to get really scared/mad. "Let her go!"she yelled and everything went so dark that you could only see Myou-Hana. "What the. . . ?"Inuyasha started. "Remember? Myou-Hana can control darkness,"Kagome reminded him, from what Keade told them.

Myou-Hana closed her eyes and when she opened them they were glowing purple! Sesshomaru had released his grip and was now staring with amazement. Myou-Hana's eyes went back to normal and everything was light again.

Well, that's the end of the first the chapter! Hope it was good, don't forget to review! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but they are quite long chapters! But until then, Sayonara!


	2. Meeting Sesshomaru and Tawamure

Reviews-

CHAPTER 2

ok, here's chapter 2 of "Demon Best-Friends"! It gets more interesting as each chapter happens! Just don't forget to read&review! So here's the story!

"Wha-wha-what just happened?"Myou-Hana asked. "You've figured out your powers,"Kagome explains. "P-p-powers? Do I have any?"Kiiro-Kimi asks. "You both do,"Inuyasha says. The 2 girls look at each other in disbelief. "So what exactly are our powers?"Kiiro-Kimi asks.

"Well, Myou-Hana, you can control darkness, create a Poison Miasma in you demon-form, your sword has a back-attack wave, and you can create very strong barriers,"Kagome explains. "And Kiiro-Kimi, you can control water, your spear has magic attacks, and you have hair attacks using that bow,"Inuyasha finishes.

"Whoa!"both girls say at the same time. "Wait, didn't you say demon-form?"Kiiro-Kimi asks Kagome. "Yes, you both have one,"she replies. "How do we change?"Myou-Hana asks. "You just do, whenever you want,"Sesshomaru says in the background. Everyone twirled around and stared at him. "Anytime?"Myou-Hana asks.

"Hmm. . ."Kiiro-Kimi says, looking at Myou-Hana. The girls shut their eyes and concentrate hard. A gust of wind starts to blow extremely hard and Myou-Hana glows purple while Kiiro-Kimi glows blue.

Both girls were surrounded by a hurricane looking thing then, there was a sudden crack of lightening and before you knew, there was a large cat and dog demon standing in front of the others! "Impressive,"Sesshomaru whispers to himself. "They did it!"Inuyasha exclaims. "The dog-demon reminds me of Sesshomaru, the first time we met,"Kagome shuddered.

They changed back and starred at each other. Sesshomaru left with a small smirk on his face, which, usually does not mean a good thing. Later that night, they were all sitting around the fire by a river. Myou-Hana and Kiiro-Kimi were experimenting with their powers.

Kiiro-Kimi would try to splash the fire out, and Myou-Hana would put up a barrier just in time. "Hey, Inuyasha, can we use you as a target really quick?"Myou-Hana asked. "Why not?"he answered. "Cool!"Kiiro-Kimi squeaked and pulled off her bow.

She sent a blow of hair (like Yura of the Hair) at Inuyasha and Myou-Hana used darkness as a shield. "Nice!"Kagome exclaimed, studying the darkness shield. Kiiro-Kimi put her bow back on and Myou-Hana put the shield down. Inuyasha was twitching when the shield went down. "What's the matter?"Myou-Hana asks.

He shook his head and answered, "nothing." Myou-Hana shrugged and started walking off. "I'll be right back,"she told them as she headed for the river. She got to the river and tried a new trick. She made everything dark, then she put up a barrier around herself. "Wow! That's weird!"she exclaimed, putting everything back to normal.

"Very impressive,"a voice came from behind her. Myou-Hana twirled around and saw. . "Sesshomaru!" He walked closer and said, "I've been watching you and I can tell your talented." "Um. ."Myou-Hana stuttered and put up a barrier. "No need to worry,"Sesshomaru explained, walking even closer. Myou-Hana put the barrier down and her right eye started twitching.

"Myou-Hana! Where are you!"Kiiro-Kimi yelled, walking over to her. "There you are, you've been gone a long time!"she exclaimed, not noticing Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru,"Myou-Hana whispered. "what?"Kiiro-Kimi asks, turning around to see Sesshomaru! When she sees him she screams.

Inuyasha and Kagome come running and stop when they see Sesshomaru. "What do you want, Sesshomaru!"Inuyasha yelled. "I am not here to fight, only to claim something as mine!" Sesshomaru explains. "and what is that?"Kiiro-Kimi asks. "Not what, who,"Sesshomaru corrects her, an evil smile on his face.

He looks at Myou-Hana, she starts twitching and says, "I don't like the sound of that!" She has an anime sweatdrop and stutters, "m-m-m-me?" Sesshomaru nods. "_Yours_?"Kiiro-Kimi asks suspiciously. "No way in hell am I letting you take her!"Inuyasha yells. "Uh. . . did I miss something here?"Myou-Hana asks.

"Um, I don't know. But I know I did!"Kiiro-Kimi squeals. Suddenly, Myou-Hana was being grabbed by her arm and Inuyasha started yelling at Sesshomaru(just to let you know, it was Sesshomaru who grabbed her). "Uh, guys? Uh, guuuys!"Myou-Hana yells.

"Ok, tell me why you want me to come with you and I'll pick who ever can come up with the best excuse,"Myou-Hana exclaims. "um, I, uh, well, um,"Inuyasha stutters and turns beet red. "I simply need someone better than Jaken to baby-sit Rin,"Sesshomaru explains plainly. "well, it seems I'm staying with Inuyasha,"Myou-Hana says, walking towards Inuyasha. He smiled and Kagome looks a little jealous.

Sesshomaru left, but he had a barely visible smile. So Kiiro-Kimi and Myou-Hana knew he was going to be back. The girls stayed with Inuyasha and Kagome, no sign of Sesshomaru at all. Until about a week later. . . .

"Hmm, what do you think of these flowers?"Kiiro-Kimi asks. No answer came. "Myou-Hana?" "Huh? What? I'm sorry, I'm just a little distracted,"Myou-Hana explains. "Don't tell me your thinking about him again!"Kiiro-Kimi whined. "I just feel like something's missing,"Myou-Hana explains.

"Well, I'm going to go check on Inuyasha and Kagome, I'll be right back,"Kiiro-Kimi says, walking off, "and try not to think about him." "I'll try,"Myou-Hana sighs. "Hmm? That's weird, Inuyasha? Is that you?"she asks, looking around. "Inuyasha if you scare me again I'll kick your ass!" Suddenly, Sesshomaru walks out of the shadows. Myou-Hana gasps and says, "what are you doing here?"

"I have returned for you,"Sesshomaru says. Myou-Hana starts twitching and suddenly, she was hit over the head with something. "Inu-,"Myou-Hana mumbled falling to the ground unconscious. Sesshomaru walks over to her and picks her up. "I'd better get out of here before Inuyasha comes,"Sesshomaru says and leaves.

Its been about 3 hrs. when Myou-Hana finally wakes up. She rubs her head, sits up, and stutters, "huh? What happened?" "Good, your awake,"Sesshomaru says, standing up. "Now I remember! You showed up and something hit me on the head! Where am I! Where's Inuyasha!"Myou-Hana asks, standing up. "Your in the forest, I took you here,"Sesshomaru answers. Myou-Hana rubs her head where a big bump is and says, "and by the size of this bump, I'd say by force!"

Sesshomaru just looks at her with a cold-expressionless face. Myou-Hana stands up and looks around. "Where's Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru doesn't answer. Suddenly, a little girl and a toad looking thing come into view. "Rin! Come back here!"the toad-thing yells. "Oh! She's so kawaii!"Myou-Hana squeals, scooping Rin up.

Rin smiles and says, "you look like Lord Sesshomaru!" Myou-Hana blushes and says, "yeah, which I'm still wondering about!" Rin looks at Myou-Hana again and asks, "Are you Myou-Hana?" She looks at Rin in surprise and asks, "how did you know my name?" Rin jumps down, smiles, and answers, "Lord Sesshomaru always talks about you to himself!" Sesshomaru looks away and turn beet red.

"Oh, gosh!"Myou-Hana squeaks and blushes. Rin goes skipping off and Sesshomaru sniffs the air. "What is it?"Myou-Hana asks. "Someone's coming,"Sesshomaru answers. Myou-Hana puts her hand of her sword and gets ready to pull it out. Then someone walks out from behind a tree. "Who are you?"the lady asks. "I should ask you the same!"Myou-Hana answers.

"I am the priestess Tawamure,"she says. The priestess has a shirt kind of like Kagome's, a long brown skirt, and long brown hair. "My name is Myou-Hana and this is Lord Sesshomaru and Rin,"Myou-Hana introduces them.

Tawamure stares at them then asks with amazement in her voice, "The Lady Myou-Hana? Traveling with the Lord of the Western Lands!" Myou-Hana starts twitching and asks, "_Lady_? And I don't see what's so great about him,"pointing to Sesshomaru. "You mean, you don't even know who you are!"Tawamure asks.

Myou-Hana stares at her and yells, "GOD! Does everyone know me better than I do!" Tawamure walks over to them and explains, "you're Lady of the Darkness Lands. Which, coincidently, is right next to the Western Lands."

"Whoa, could you take us there?"Myou-Hana asks. Tawamure nods and Myou-Hana picks Rin up on her shoulders. "Let's go,"Myou-Hana says. They had been traveling quite same time when they finally stopped to rest. Myou-Hana had a cold, expressionless look. Just like Sesshomaru, which made him smile a little.

She decided that, if she's going to be a ruler of a land, she had to act like one. So she chose the only one she knew, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was sitting next to Myou-Hana, Jaken(the toad-thing) was sleeping, and Tawamure had taken Rin to go collect herbs. So Sesshomaru and Myou-Hana were alone(practically), or so they thought.

Inuyasha, when Myou-Hana 1st met Sesshomaru felt a sort of. . . connection between the 2, so he followed them. As did Kagome and Kiiro-Kimi! But neither Myou-Hana nor Sesshomaru could tell. Kiiro-Kimi had put up a water barrier so that they couldn't catch their sent. "So, am I Lady of humans, or demons?"Myou-Hana asks. "Both, but I should warn you about the humans there,"Sesshomaru answered.

"What about them?" Sesshomaru looks into the woods and answers, "They haven't had a leader for about 10yrs., and they've probably grown a dislike to demons. So I don't know how they'll react to you." "Oh, who was their last leader?"

Sesshomaru went quiet for a second, then answered, "your parents." Myou-Hana gasped then said quietly, "they did die 10yrs. ago, when I was 5. How did they die, really? Because people keep telling me,"then says in a foamy(the squirrel)like voice, "in a car crash."

"Naraku, he attacked the castle and almost died in the process,"Sesshomaru told her. Myou-Hana clenched her fists and her eyes turned red. "Man, she's got anger issues, doesn't she?"Inuyasha whispered to Kiiro-Kimi nodded. Myou-Hana eyes went back to normal. She could feel the tears pushing their way up, but she tried to keep them in.

There was a small silence, then Myou-Hana couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They welled up in her eyes and a couple ran down her cheek. Sesshomaru looked over to her and she turned away so he wouldn't see her crying. He frowned at the thought of her crying like that. He puts his hand on her shoulder.

Myou-Hana quickly turns around and flings herself into Sesshomaru's arms. She clutches his neck and cries into him, then he puts an arm around her back and pulls her in closer. "Ooh!"Kiiro-Kimi whispers playfully. Kagome giggles and Inuyasha whispers, "I've never seen Sesshomaru all,. . .like this before!" Kagome looks at Inuyasha, then at Sesshomaru and says, "yeah, usually he'd rip her to shreds just for getting close to him!"

Myou-Hana cried herself to sleep in Sesshomaru's arms, Tawamure and Rin come back go to sleep. And the gang goes to sleep a couple feet away.

Well, that's the end of the 2nd chapter. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and check back for new chapters! Until next time, Sayonara!


	3. Finding the Castle

Reviews:

inu-yashagirl91-Thanks, I'll try to keep up-dating. But I have a lot of stories to keep track of! Hee hee

CHAPTER 3

Ok, in the last chapter Sesshomaru just explained how Myou-Hana's parents died. Myou-Hana got really pissed off but just cried the anger away. Now, on with the story.

The next morning, Myou-Hana woke up with Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her. She blushed and just leaned back to try to go to sleep. "Lady Myou-Hana! Lord Sesshomaru! Wake-up!"came Rin's cute little voice. Both of them slowly open their eyes and looked at Rin. "Good morning, Rin,"Myou-Hana says, her face still expressionless.

Tawamure walks up and asks, "Are you ready to leave, Lady Myou-Hana?" She stands up with Sesshomaru and nods. Inuyasha and the gang are up by now and back to spying on Myou-Hana and Sesshomaru. They all walk for about another half-a-day until they came to a land where everything is so dark, you can't see anything. Even if you can see in the dark!

"You see, no-one's seen the castle since your mom and dad left. Only the blood of a darkness-demon can find it,"Tawamure explains. "I think I know what to do here,"Myou-Hana says. She closes her eyes and suddenly starts glowing a light yellow. Creating a small enough glow for them to see only the path. "Let's go,"Myou-Hana says, walking off the path.

"Do you know where you're going?"Sesshomaru asks. Myou-Hana's necklace starts glowing blue and her eyes turn white. "Just like her mother,"Sesshomaru says quietly to himself. Myou-Hana's necklace floats in the air and she starts following it. Tawamure picks up Rin and they all follow Myou-Hana (including Inu and Co.). "Man, is this weird!"Kiiro-Kimi whispers. Kagome and Inuyasha nod.

They walk for about a half-an-hour then Myou-Hana stops. She takes her necklace off and it floats high up into the air. It stops as if something was there. It lands on something, which you can't see, and glows 100x's brighter. Putting a very large castle into view. Kiiro-Kimi, Kagome, and Inuyasha all gasp! Then a big, huge light comes from the necklace that covers the entire land, making it so they can see. Then they see that the land is quite large compared to some of the other lands they've seen.

In the village

Everyone all has lamps and candles so they can see in the village. A couple of the village leaders are walking around when they see a small light coming from the darkest part of the land. "Quick! Everyone! Out here!"one of them yells. Everyone runs out, lamps in hand, and watches in amazement as the small light gets bigger and bigger. The light covers the whole land and everyone can see again!

One of the village elders comes out and says, "it seems our Lady of Darkness has returned!" Suddenly, a large, black castle comes into view on the tallest hill. Where the darkest part of the land used to be. The villagers have a town meeting and decide to send their strongest men to go and stay at the castle as guards.

Back at the castle

Myou-Hana's eyes turn back to normal and her necklace comes back to her. As soon as she puts it back on, she faints(doing all that is tiring!). Sesshomaru rushes over to her and catches her before she falls completely. He picks her up, Bridal Style, and they all go into the castle.

Kagome and Kiiro-Kimi look at each other and quickly grab Inuyasha by the collar. "Don't go out of the barrier!"Kiiro-Kimi says, sternly, "I have enough problems keeping this barrier up here!"

"Why is that?"Kagome asks. "Yeah, why do you have problems here?"Inuyasha asks, annoyed. "FYI! There's a strong barrier around this whole land that almost completely prevents me from using my powers!"Kiiro-Kimi exclaims.

"Which is why I'm surprised neither Lady Myou-Hana nor Lord Sesshomaru have noticed your scents yet,"a voice comes from behind them. They quickly turn around, startled, and see Tawamure! "How did you know we were here?"Kagome asks. "I could sense your Jewel Shards. You've been following them since day 1, haven't you?"she answered. Kiiro-Kimi put the barrier down and nodded. "I didn't want to say anything cuz' I didn't know how they'd react,"Tawamure said.

In the castle

Sesshomaru walks upstairs with the unconscious Myou-Hana in his arms, and lays her on a bed in the biggest room. Then he sits on the bed and just sits there watching her. Myou-Hana starts to open her eyes and rubs her head. "Your up?"Sesshomaru asks. Myou-Hana sits up and looks at Sesshomaru, "where am I?"

"In your own room."

They get up and go downstairs and see Tawamure playing with Rin and Jaken muttering something to himself. Tawamure sees them coming down and stops playing with Rin to greet them. "Lady Myou-Hana, you've awakened!"she says, going up to Myou-Hana. Then they all hear a knock on the door and Rin goes to answer it. "Hi!"she says, opening the door.

"Hello, is the Lady of Darkness present?"the village elder asks. "Yes, one moment!"Rin says and skips to Myou-Hana, "some villagers are here to see you!" Myou-Hana walks up to the door, Rin right behind her. "Yes?"she asks. "My Lady, you have finally returned to the Darkness Lands. We've waited years for you return,"village elder, Kagurma, says, "I am Kagurma, if you like, could we know your name?"

Myou-Hana sighs then says, "I am Lady Myou-Hana, daughter of Kuranna and Naruso." Kagurma bowed and said, "we have chosen our strongest men to help guard the castle for you." Myou-Hana looks at the men and shakes her head, "That won't be necessary, the village needs you more than I do. Go back to your families." Kagurma bows again then leads to men out.

Rin yells, "Bye!" and one of the men stop to look at her. "hey! Your that one little girl! Rin!"the man yells, and a bunch of the guys come back. Rin starts shaking and Sesshomaru walks up. "What did Rin do?"Myou-Hana asks, giving the men a death glare. "She was stealing fish from the village up-stream!"one of them explained. "Hmph! She's just a little girl!"Myou-Hana yelled. Tawamure walked up, picked up Rin, and went upstairs.

Then the men realized that Sesshomaru was standing there and almost fell! "Your Lord Sesshomaru! Lord of the Western Lands!"one man yelled. "Yeah, so?"Myou-Hana said, looking at Sesshomaru. "The Western and Darkness Lands have been enemies for years now,"the man explains. "Enemies? Why?"Myou-Hana asks. "Well, I don't know why exactly, but we've been enemies for over 100 years now!"

'Well, I guess that explains that weird feeling I have when I'm around him,'Myou-Hana thinks. "Well, I'm ending this now. I don't want me and Sesshomaru to be enemies!"Myou-Hana exclaims. "Thanks for the info., you can go now." He leaves and she shuts the door. "Enemies, Humph!"Myou-Hana says and walks upstairs to find Rin and Tawamure. She looks in one of the rooms and sees Rin playing with a little straw doll.

"Hey, watcha got there?"Myou-Hana asks, walking over to Rin. "Tawamure made me a dolly!"Rin says, holding her doll up. "That's cute! Hey, why don't you go show her to Jaken? I"m sure he'd love her!"Myou-Hana said, smiling.

"Ok!"Rin squeaks and runs out of the room. "Can I help you with anything, Lady Myou-Hana?"Tawamure asks, walking up to her. "I was just wondering if you wanted to help me in the kitchen,"Myou-Hana said, her face once again expressionless. "I'd love to!"Tawamure says. The 2 girls go to the kitchen, fix dinner, and call everyone in, talking the whole time.

"Hey, I just remembered. Do you have a friends named Kiiro-Kimi?"Tawamure asks. Myou-Hana gasps, "OMG! Kiiro! I forgot about her!"Myou-Hana yells, rushing out of the dining room and into her room.

She runs to her backpack she brought, opens the smallest pocket, and pulls out her cell phone. "I don't know if I get service or not. But its worth a try!"she says, punching the buttons. "Good, I do have reception!"Myou-Hana says. She walks downstairs, waiting for Kiiro-Kimi to answer.

Outside the Castle

They're all sitting outside the lands when they hear a BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! "Hm?"Kiiro-Kimi says and pulls out her cell-phone. "Myou-Hana!"she exclaims and pushes a button, "hey! What's up!"

"I was wondering if you, Kagome, and Inuyasha would like to come over for dinner,"Myou-Hana says on the other line. "That'll be wonderful! Just give me your co-ordinates on the phone,"Kiiro-Kimi answers.

Myou-Hana sends her the co-ordinates and they hang up. "What is that?"Inuyasha asks, looking at her cell. "It's a cell-phone. They come in quite handy in my time,"Kiiro-Kimi explains. "Let me see the co-ordinates,"Kagome says, grabbing the phone.

Kiiro-Kimi hands Kagome her cell and Kagome looks at the map. "I know how to find this,"she says and hands the cell back. "Let's go then!"Inuyasha yells, crossing his arms. They start walking, Kagome leading, and Kiiro-Kimi looking at the map. They get about a yard from the castle and Kiiro-Kimi walks up to the door and knocks.

"Hi!"Rin says, answering the door. Myou-Hana walks up and Rin goes skipping off. "Hey, where'd the little girl come from?"Kiiro-Kimi asks, looking at Myou-Hana suspiciously. Myou-Hana shakes her head and Kagome starts laughing. "Have you and Sesshomaru been having fun?"Kiiro-Kimi asks. "NO! She's been traveling with Sesshomaru for a long time now!"Myou-Hana yells, giving her friend a death glare.

"Just get in here! Hey, do you like my castle?"Myou-Hana asks, rushing them in. "Yeah, it's. . . .beautiful!"Kagome stutters, looking around at the dark scenery. "Where is my stupid brother?"Inuyasha grumbles, sounding annoyed.

"Oh yeah! Sesshomaru, your brother's here!"Myou-Hana yelled. Sesshomaru walked into the room and glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at him and Kagome grabbed him by the ear. "Don't start a fight!"she whispers, threateningly. "Humph!"Inuyasha mumbled, crossing his arms again and glaring at Kagome. Sesshomaru walked behind Myou-Hana and put a hand on her shoulder.

He whispered something in her ear and Inuyasha stared at them in amazement. "I'll be right back,"Myou-Hana says, walking out with Sesshomaru. They get outside and far enough from the castle when they stop.

"Ok, watcha need?"Myou-Hana asks, looking at Sesshomaru. "Someone's coming, I don't want you to get over-excited or scared so, don't,"Sesshomaru warns, sounding a little worried. "Ok, who is it?"Myou-Hana asks, shrugging.

"Remember the person who attacked the castle?"Sesshomaru asks. Myou-Hana nods. Sesshomaru takes a deep breath and continues, "he's coming back. He heard that you returned to the castle, so he's coming back to do the same thing he did to your parents."

Myou-Hana has a mixture of feelings. Excitement, fright, weakness, loneliness, anger, and sadness. Then she says very angrily, "I'll kill him, I'll get revenge! There's no way I'm not going to kill him, I don't care. I'm killing him!"

Sesshomaru put his hands on her shoulder, trying to calm her down and says, "He's strong, almost to strong for me. Too strong for your parents. And they were very strong demons. Don't go over board and go and get yourself killed!"

Myou-Hana shakes his hands off and says wildy, "I don't care! I'll get revenge! Even if it does get me killed!" She starts to cry and turns around. Sesshomaru walks up to her and hugs her. They stay like that for a couple minutes until Myou-Hana calms down and says, "I would die a thousand times if it meant getting revenge on Naraku." Sesshomaru pulled her in tighter, like he would never let go.

Later that day, Tawamure told everyone about Kiiro-Kimi's lands. "So Kimi's got a land, too?"Myou-Hana asks. "Yes, she's the ruler of the water lands. They are quite far, but I can take you there,"Tawamure answers.

"That ought to be fun,"Kiiro-Kimi says, getting up. "Yeah, I'd like to see the water lands,"Myou-Hana says, getting up with Kiiro-Kimi. "But maybe we should wait till tomorrow,"Kagome adds. "It is quite late,"Sango replies. "Alright, whatever,"Kiiro-Kimi whines. Myou-Hana shows everyone their rooms. Her and Sesshomaru in the biggest room, Tawamure, Kiiro-Kimi and Kagome share a room, and Rin started off in her own room.

Sango and Miroku decided to sleep out in the living room. Sango slept on the big couch and Miroku slept on a circle chair across the room. Everyone had gone to sleep except Myou-Hana and Sesshomaru, they were up talking. Suddenly, Rin runs in the room, crying. "What's the matter?"Myou-Hana asks.

"I had a bad dream!"Rin cries, jumping into bed with them. "Well, why don't you sleep with us tonight?"Myou-Hana asks. Rin gets under the covers, snuggles down in between Myou-Hana and Sesshomaru, and says, "Good night, mommy." Then she falls quickly to sleep.

"Did she. . .?"Myou-Hana asks, looking at Sesshomaru. He nods. "Aaawwwww! How cute!"Myou-Hana says, laying down. Sesshomaru lays down, too. They pull up the covers, Myou-Hana kisses Rin on the forehead, then gives Sesshomaru a kiss. Then they all go to sleep.

Awww! Rin thinks of Myou-Hana as her mommy! That is soooo adorable! Well, that was Chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Remember to rate and message me about how you liked my story! I love getting messages! Until next time, Sayonara!


	4. Kidnapped by Naraku

Reviews-

buttercup-yeah, I know. But I just LOVE making up new characters! And I don't have anything else to put them in, so I put them in my stories! So if u don't like it, SCREW YOU! (jk).

CHAPTER 4

Ok, last chapter they all just went to sleep and Rin called Myou-Hana "mommy!" So, on with the story!

When everyone wakes up Tawamure takes them to the water lands. Most of the land was all water except a few small islands. One of the islands, the largest one, had a large castle on it that was almost as big as Myou-Hana's.

They get to the castle and it's got streams and flower beds, and fountains everywhere! "It's beautiful!"Kagome exclaims. "Yeah, too beautiful,"Myou-Hana says, darkly. "No wonder she's ruler of the darkness lands,"Inuyasha whispers. Myou-Hana uses darkness and punches him. They walk up to the door, Myou-Hana still teasing Inuyasha. Finally, Inuyasha gets ticked off and pulls out his sword.

"Finally! Some action!"Myou-Hana teases. Inuyasha tries to use Wind Scar, but Myou-Hana quickly pulls out her sword and uses her back-attack wave. "Nice!"Tawamure exclaims, watching them. "Nothing to it!"Myou-Hana proclaims, putting her sword away.

Inuyasha tries again with Iron Reaver, but she puts up a barrier and he just bounces off. She puts the barrier down and walks inside with everyone else. Inuyasha walks inside and glares at Myou-Hana. She uses darkness again and gives him a bump on the head. He gets really mad and Myou-Hana just giggles to herself.

"All right kids, play time's over!"Kagome jokes. "Awww! But we were having so much fun!"Myou-Hana whines, smiling. Inuyasha just crosses his arms and glares. Inside is more fountains, a large hot spring in the shape of a heart, cloud and rainbow colored walls, and little unicorn shaped window (Yes, I know. But she's a _cheerful_ type trying not to puke).

"Ok, I'm leaving,"Myou-Hana announced coldly, pretending to puke. "Me, too,"Inuyasha agreed. Myou-Hana, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha all walk outside and Myou-Hana starts teasing Inuyasha again.

She stops at the bridge and cautions them, "if I don't get out of here soon, I think I'm going to hurl!" "Let's go back to your land,"Sesshomaru said, heading out. Kagome came out, and said 'bye' to Kiiro-Kimi and everyone left.

"Way too _cheerful_ for me!"Myou-Hana choked. They got to the darkness lands and Sesshomaru suddenly stops. "What's the matter?"Myou-Hana asks, sounding worried. "He's here,"Sesshomaru replies quickly, "we have to get to the castle, quick!" Myou-Hana looks at him and then remembers, "Naraku!" Kagome jumps on Inuyasha's back and they take off.

They get inside and see a weird looking man in a baboon suit holding Rin! "**_RIN!_**"Myou-Hana screams, and pulls out her sword. "Naraku!"Inuyasha yells and pulls out his sword. "So you killed my parents!"Myou-Hana yells and tries to use darkness to grab Rin but there's a barrier in the way. "Yes, I am Naraku. And if you ever want to see this little girl alive again, come to the darkest part of the woods at midnight!"

Then he disappeared in a large cloud of miasma. They all covered their mouths with their sleeves so they didn't breathe in the miasma. "RIN!"Myou-Hana screamed and looked at Sesshomaru. "We'll get her back,"he said calmly, putting an arm around her shoulder. "It's almost midnight, we should go,"Kagome told them. Inuyasha put his sword away and so did Myou-Hana.

It's about midnight and they're standing in the place Naraku told them to meet. "If he hurt her in anyway, I'll kill him!"Myou-Hana yelled. "I'll kill him anyway!"Inuyasha countered. Suddenly, a large cloud of miasma appeared over their heads and came down, revealing Naraku. "Where's Rin!"Myou-Hana yelled, pulling out her sword.

Naraku stepped to the side, revealing Kagura holding a very scared Rin! "If you harmed. . ."Myou-Hana started. But Naraku interrupted, "I haven't harmed her,. . . yet. But if you don't give me what I want, I will!"

"You know what he wants, don't you?"Inuyasha asks, looking at Myou-Hana. She nodded and put her sword away. Suddenly, Tawamure shouted, "I sense a Jewel Shard coming!" Kagome looked at her, then said, "There's 7 of them!" Inuyasha pulled his sword out and said, "The Band of Seven! Where are they?" Kagome and Tawamure both pointed behind them and everyone looked.

"Who's the Band of Seven?"Myou-Hana asks. "Yeah, and why are they here?"Kiiro-Kimi asks(she came when she heard about Rin). Suddenly, a bunch of blades came through, but everyone dodged them. Then the Band of Seven came out of the woods. "I'm going to guess that's them,"Myou-Hana guessed. Kagome nodded and pulled out her bow and arrows.

"Damn it! That's the last thing we need! More people against me!"Myou-Hana yelled. 'She doesn't realize how much power she has yet!'Naraku thought. 'With all these people we have more than enough to destroy them!'Inuyasha thought. Then Naraku thought, 'maybe this will be easier than I thought!' Right after that, Kanna showed up and they were completely surrounded!

Myou-Hana knew exactly what Naraku wanted. He wanted her to give up, to give in to him. "What are we going to do?"Inuyasha asks. Myou-Hana stays quiet for a second, then replies, "what can we do?" Kagome and Kiiro-Kimi grab her and cry, "you can't! He'll kill you!" Myou-Hana closed her eyes and said, "I have to, or he'll kill Rin."

She looked at Sesshomaru, tears coming to her eyes, and broke away from her friends, flinging herself into his arms. "Keep Rin safe for me,"she cried. Sesshomaru looked at her and said, "I promise." She gave him a kiss and started walking towards Naraku. Inuyasha grabs her arm and asks, "do you really have to do this?"

He pauses for a moment then continues, "we could never see you again." Myou-Hana sighs and claims, "Yes, I do." She pulled him off and continued towards Naraku. Naraku had a huge smile on his face and suddenly jumps out at Myou-Hana so she wouldn't try anything.

He grabs her and she tries to struggle out, but he turned her towards Rin and reminded her, "don't use your powers and I won't kill her!" Myou-Hana stopped struggling and looked at the poor, scared, little girl with tears running like crazy. Then Naraku puts weird looking marks, in the shape of an arrow as long as a finger, on her shoulder.

"These will prevent you from using any of your powers,"Naraku snickers evilly. Myou-Hana glared at him and demanded, "Let Rin go! You have me, now let her go!" Naraku looked at Kagura and said, "Throw the little brat over there,"pointing towards Sesshomaru. Kagura picks Rin up and throws her at Sesshomaru.

Rin screams but luckily Sesshomaru caught her. "Myou-Hana!"Rin screams and tries to chase after her, but Sesshomaru holds her back. Naraku, Myou-Hana, Kagura , and Kanna then disappear in a cloud of Miasma.

The Band of Seven leave and all the girls start crying. Sesshomaru tries to calm Rin down and Inuyasha tries to comfort Kagome. "I think we need some help,"Inuyasha admits. Kagome stops crying and looked at him. "We'll have to get the old gang together,"Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled-the gang hadn't been together for over a year-and took the crying Rin from Sesshomaru.

Tawamure and Kiiro-Kimi had stopped crying by now and Kagome finally got Rin to stop. "Keade knows where they all are,"Kagome said to Inuyasha, putting Rin down. They head towards Keade's village and, amazingly, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha don't fight!

Myou-Hana tried to struggle out of Naraku's grasp, but he was too strong for her. When she tried to use her powers, a wave of pain come from the marks on her shoulders. Finally, she stopped trying and he chained her up in the dungeon. "I'll deal with you later!"Naraku sneered, walking out. As soon as Naraku was gone, Myou-Hana started crying.

"Sesshomaru, please, save me,"she cried. She lays down and tries to go to sleep, but was too worried to sleep. So she just sat there and waited. Waiting for Sesshomaru. 'I know he'll come, I just know he will!'Myou-Hana thought to herself.

They finally get to the village and found Keade's hut. "Ah, child! How nice to see you!"Keade exclaimed, hugging Kagome. Then Keade looked back at the group and noticed Sesshomaru was there. "And what would ye be doing with ye's brother?"Keade asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks back at Sesshomaru, then to Keade, "nothing! I still hate him!" Inuyasha glared at Keade and Kagome scolded Inuyasha, "not now Inuyasha!" Then she turned back towards Keade, "It's good to see you, too!"

"Ye are looking for Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, are ye not?"Keade asks. "How did you know that?"Inuyasha asks, puzzled. Keade just shakes her head, "Shippo and Sango are in wonderful shape. But Miroku on the other hand,"Keade informs them. "Let me guess, he couldn't stay far enough from Sango, right?"Inuyasha says, annoyed.

Keade nods, then give them the directions to where all 3 of them are. Kagome says 'thank-you' and the all leave. "Now don't be causing any trouble with ye brother!"Keade calls after Inuyasha. Inuyasha just looks back and gives her a death glare.

OOOOOO

It's been about 3 days since they left to go rescue Myou-Hana and Sesshomaru was getting impatient. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo still weren't used to Sesshomaru there, either. "Man, he's still as scary as he used to be,"Sango thought. "Wow! I've never seen those 2 so close and not trying to kill each other!"Shippo blurted. Inuyasha conked him over the head and Sesshomaru just ignored him.

Suddenly, Inuyasha started sniffing the air. "What is it, Inuyasha?"Miroku asked. "Naraku!"he answered, looking towards a hill in the distance. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and headed towards the hill, way ahead of everyone else!

Myou-Hana awoke to a very frightening voice yelling, "Wake up, Woman!" She slowly opened her eyes, to afraid to find out who it was even though she already knew, and looked up to see Naraku. She stood up, glared at him, and said, "I twitch every time I even think of your face!"

Naraku narrowed his eyes and opened his hand, revealing a small crystal ball. "This crystal ball controls the amount of pain caused by those marks,"he explains. An evil sound within his voice.

Myou-Hana looked at the crystal and then at the markings on her shoulders. "You know what, Naraku?"she whispered, the put her middle finger up at him. He squeezed the crystal ball and she screamed in pain, dropping to her knees. "You think a little pain will do anything to me? I've been hurt more by my little sister!"she choked out, getting back up to her feet.

Naraku squeezed the crystal again, only this time he squeezed it so hard that it made Myou-Hana faint from the amount of pain it conflicted upon her. He smiled even more and opened the cell door, taking the unconscious demon out.

Naraku knew that Sesshomaru was getting close so he went outside the castle and had Kagura take Myou-Hana. Kagura took her and waited on her feather, in the air, for Sesshomaru. Just as they were starting to get impatient, Sesshomaru showed up. "Ah! Lord Sesshomaru, you've shown up!"Naraku implied evilly. Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin right as the Inu-gang showed up.

Ok, that's the end of this chapter. Ooh! Cliffhanger, sorta. Oh what now? Burn! Lol, anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Till next time, Sayonara!


	5. Final ChapterDiscovering Tensuiga

Reviews-

CHAPTER 5

OK, here's chapter 5 of Demon Best-Friends! Let's see, last time Sesshomaru just showed up at Naraku's to save Myou-Hana. Then he pulled out Tokijin just as the Inu-gang showed up with Kiiro-Kimi and Tawamure. So let's start the story.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Tawamure, Kiiro-Kimi, Kagome, and Shippo were all ready to fight Naraku. Each for their own reason, but all for one main reason: to kill Naraku. But when one of them tried to get close Naraku pulled out the crystal, "I'd back up if you want her to live!"he yelled with an evil smile.

"You see, this crystal controls the amount of pain those marks on her shoulders cause,"Naraku explains. Then Kagura woke Myou-Hana up and pulled her up. Sesshomaru made a low growling noise and Inuyasha looked at him. Sesshomaru looked up at her and then glared at Naraku. Myou-Hana screamed and tried to struggle out but Kagura held her still. "Damn you, Naraku!"Inuyasha yelled.

Suddenly, they hear Kagura scream and everyone looks up, right as Myou-Hana jumps down! "She bit me!"Kagura yells. Inuyasha holds back a laugh, Sesshomaru catches Myou-Hana, and Naraku is seriously pissed off. He squeezes the crystal and Myou-Hana screams again. Sesshomaru looks at her in worry, then carefully lays her down.

'We have to get that crystal,'Kagome thinks. She goes up to Myou-Hana, sits down beside her and tells Sesshomaru, "you have to get that crystal!" Inuyasha watches in amazement because Kagome got so close to Sesshomaru and doesn't even look worried! Then Tawamure walks up to them and says, "I'll try to distract him."

Inuyasha pulls out Tetsusiega and walks up to Tawamure, Sango and Miroku following with Shippo. "How can we get it?"Sango asks. "Every time we get close, he'll squeeze it more!"Miroku explains. They all thought for a second until Myou-Hana spoke, "I know how." Everyone looked at her and she tried to get up, but had problems, so Sesshomaru helped.

"I know, I'm weak, but I can still figure these things out,"Myou-Hana chokes, "Kiiro-Kimi, that crystal is a water crystal." Kiiro-Kimi nodded and looked at the crystal. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the dried water. "I'll try to distract him,"Myou-Hana confirmed.

"Good thing I learned Japanese!"she thought, then yelled, "Hey NARAKU! Saikoro maro baka yaro! Maro iyoku saikoro. Nara maro tacchi shikaru youkai, en iyoku satsu maro! Saikoro Mesuinu!" Kiiro-Kimi looked at her and asked, "what. .did. .you. .say?" The whole Inu-group was staring at her, twitching. Naraku, too, was stunned by what she said.

So Kiiro-Kimi took that chance and concentrated on the crystal again. The harder she concentrated, the more visible the water of the crystal became. Luckily, Naraku didn't notice, Myou-Hana was still cussing him out in Japanese. Then the crystal floated up and a little barrier formed around it.

Kiiro-Kimi put her and out and the crystal floated into her hand. Suddenly, Naraku finally noticed and looked at Kiiro-Kimi. "She did it!"Inuyasha exclaimed. When Sesshomaru noticed that Kiiro-Kimi had the crystal, he pulled Tokijin out and started towards Naraku. He threw Tokijin's strongest attack and Naraku just barely escaped with his life.

"Should we help?"Sango asked. Inuyasha shook his head and pointed to Sesshomaru. His eyes were blood red and he was glowing red. "Oh, boy!"Kagome squeaked and helped Kiiro-Kimi get Myou-Hana back. Sesshomaru turned into his demon-form and everyone backed up behind Inuyasha, Myou-Hana and Kiiro-Kimi.

"I don't think we're the ones in danger!"Myou-Hana explains. Sesshomaru takes off after Naraku and both disappear. "Let's go get you taken care of,"Inuyasha says. He picks Myou-Hana up and they head towards Keade's village. He's a little frightened though. "You seem. . .scared,"Myou-Hana told him. Inuyasha just looked at her but didn't say anything, at first.

Then he answered, "I was thinking of what my brother would do if he saw me carrying you like this."(Just to fill you in, he's carrying her Bridal Style). Myou-Hana giggled and said, "I don't think he would do anything."

Finally, they get to Keade's village and find her in her hut. "Can you take them off?"Sango asks. "Aye, but it won't be easy,"Keade answered. "Here, I don't know if this will help or not,"Kiiro-Kimi said, handing Keade the crystal. "Actually, this will help. But I'm afraid it'll take 3 days to finish."

Myou-Hana started twitching, "3 days, huh?" Keade nodded, "but I'm sure you'll be safe. You have both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with you,"she said, winking. She looked at Kiiro-Kimi and said, "thank you for the crystal."

Kiiro-Kimi nodded and they all left. "Wow! Wasn't it so beautiful?"Kiiro-Kimi exclaimed. Kagome nodded. "Speaking of beautiful, where did Sesshomaru get off to?"Myou-Hana asks. Everyone stops and looks at her. "Uh, _beautiful_?"Miroku asks. Kiiro-Kimi starts cracking up and Sango asks, "you mean, you like Sesshomaru?"

Myou-Hana turned beat red and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all turn pale. Myou-Hana takes a deep breath and explains everything since the time she and Kiiro-Kimi went down the well to now. "So you really do like Sesshomaru?"Miroku asks, sounding disappointed. "Is that all you think about!"Inuyasha yells at him.

'It's still worth a try!'Miroku thought and smiles. He walks up to Myou-Hana, took her hand and asked, "will you bear my child?"Myou-Hana starts twitching and slaps him. Just then, Sesshomaru shows up and Sango rolls her eyes. "He's done it now!"Shippo sighed. When Sesshomaru heard that question(he was close when Miroku asked), his eyes turned red again.

"Sesshomaru, don't,"Myou-Hana says plainly. His eyes turn back to normal and Miroku runs and hides behind Inuyasha. "Don't mess with her, idiot!"Inuyasha yells at him. Then Sesshomaru walks up to Myou-Hana. "What happened to you?"Myou-Hana asks. "I didn't kill him, but I doubt he'll be bothering you ever again,"he answers.

"That's ok, as long as he doesn't come within the next 3 days,"Myou-Hana says, "Keade says that she can't reverse the spell for 3 days." She takes his arms, turns around, and puts them around her waist. "Are you sure that's the same Sesshomaru that tried to kill me?"Kagome whispers to Inuyasha. "It looks like him, but he doesn't act like him,"Inuyasha answers.

"No, it's him alright,"Tawamure puts in. "Yeah, he's always like that around her!"Kiiro-Kimi whispers. "We should know, we spied on them the whole time they were together,"Inuyasha says as low as he can.

"Freakin' love birds,"Kiiro-Kimi complained. "And how would you know that!"Myou-Hana demanded. They all stared at her and Sesshomaru; Inuyasha, Kagome and Kiiro-Kimi all shaking a little. "W-w-w-we did-didn't s-say anyth-thing,"Kiiro-Kimi stuttered. Myou-Hana glared at them and asked, "where exactly were you when I was with Sesshomaru?"

The she looked at Inuyasha, "well?" INuyasha looked at Kagome and finally said, "they were snooping." Kagome and Kiiro-Kimi gave him death-glares and Kagome yelled, "SIT BOY!"

"You were, too!"Kiiro-Kimi yelled at him. Then she looked at Sesshomaru and said, "please don't kill me!" Myou-Hana glared at them and said, "you might want to run now."

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kiiro-Kimi all start running, Myou-Hana right behind them. They run around for a while until Sesshomaru grabs Myou-Hana's arm when they run by him. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are just watching like, 'I am soooooooooo confused!'

"You shouldn't waste your strength on them,"Sesshomaru said, calmly. Inuyasha, Kagome and Kiiro-Kimi stop running and stare at Sesshomaru. He had his arms around Myou-Hana's waist again. Kiiro-Kimi then had an evil smile on her face. She located the nearest body of water and used her powers to drench Sesshomaru and Myou-Hana.

"That's not right man! I can't use my powers!"Myou-Hana yelled at her. Kiiro-Kimi started cracking up and Kagome giggled. Later that day, after Sesshomaru and Myou-Hana were all dry, they were all sitting around a fire. Myou-Hana had really "warmed-up" to Sesshomaru by now.

It would be amazing if she even remembered that he tried to kill her the 1st time they met. She was sitting on his lap, his arms around her waist, and her arms on top of his. The next 3 days went by very fast and finally, they all headed for Keade's village. But when they got there. . . . .

Ooh, major cliffhanger! Hmmm, maybe I'll wait awhile to post the next chapter! Or, maybe not. I think I will though. Maybe I'll wait till I finish all my other stories, then put the next chapter up.

_**JUST KIDDING!**_

When they got there, Keade came running out shouting, "he's got the jewel!" All the girls rushed over to Keade and Kagome asked, "who got the Jewel?" Keade stops and explains, "Naraku! He stole the Jewel fr-." Then she was interrupted by Naraku's evil laugh.

Suddenly, he came into view, the Jewel in his hand. He had a huge smile on his face. Sesshomaru grabbed Myou-Hana and pulled her in close. Kiiro-Kimi tried to do the same thing as last time, but it didn't work!

"You see, I've changed the crystal into a fire crystal! So you can't control it!"Naraku chuckle, pointing to Kiiro-Kimi. "And now, there's no way to reverse the spell!"he went on, evilly. Naraku laughed and squeezed the crystal, making Myou-Hana scream in pain.

She put her hands on her shoulders and a couple tears fell down her cheek. Sesshomaru hugged her in close, as if to comfort her. Unfortunately, Rin had been there the whole time. Rin was crying so Tawamure picked her up and left. Inuyasha suddenly had a very sad look on when he said, "I, know how to, defeat Naraku."

Everyone looked at him and Sesshomaru asked, "how?" Inuyasha sighed and looked like he was about to cry, "I'm afraid the only way is to. . ." Then Myou-Hana looked up at him and finished, "kill me." Inuyasha looked down and nodded. "But we can't!"Kagome started, then Sesshomaru interrupted, "he's right."

Then Sesshomaru changed into his demon-form. Inuyasha looked at Kiiro-Kimi and said, "As soon as he uses the Miasma, go into your demon-form and put a barrier around everything except Myou-Hana and Naraku!"

She nodded and went into her demon-form. Myou-Hana sat down and Sesshomaru did the poison Miasma. As soon as he did, Kiiro-Kimi put up the barrier. A couple minutes passed and all you could see was a bunch of purple fog. The miasma started to clear and when it finally subsided, Kiiro-Kimi put the barrier down.

They all looked out at Myou-Hana's limp body, then looked past her. Naraku was nowhere to be found! "Look! The crystal!"Kagome yelled, running to get it. Sesshomaru walked over to Myou-Hana and picked her up. Kagome walked back and handed the crystal to Inuyasha. "We should go back to Keade now,"Sango said.

They go back to Keade and give her the crystal. Keade has Sesshomaru lay Myou-Hana on a bed in the back of the room. Then they leave, after Keade tell them that it'll take 3 more days. The 3 days go by very slowly. To try to get her mind of Myou-Hana, Kirara takes Kiiro-Kimi for rides. Sesshomaru wouldn't talk to anyone or even fight.

He wouldn't even fight with Inuyasha. Inuyasha would try to start a fight, but Sesshomaru would just ignore him. "Inuyasha, leave your brother alone,"Kagome says, giving him a death glare. "Sesshomaru's really changed over only a year,"Miroku whispers to Sango. "I know! He used to be so cold-hearted!"Sango whispered back.

"It's because of Myou-Hana, she's changed him,"Kagome said. Sesshomaru started walking off and Inuyasha yelled, "Where are you going!" Sesshomaru ignored him and walked off. The 3rd day came and everybody went back to Keade's village. When they got there, Keade was outside smiling.

"The spell has been reversed,"Keade exclaims. Everyone, except Sesshomaru, ran in. Sesshomaru walked. They got inside and saw that Myou-Hana no longer had the marks on her shoulders. When Sesshomaru got to Myou-Hana he picked her up, took her outside, and laid her down. Then he pulled out Tensuiga, located the death messengers, and sliced at them.

He put his sword away and picked Myou-Hana's shoulder's up. Her finger twitched and then her eyes blinked open. Kiiro-Kimi screamed, ran over to Myou-Hana, and sat down next to her. Sesshomaru helped Myou-Hana up and everyone else walked over to her. She was stuttering and looked at Sesshomaru. "But. . I. . and. . .you. . and. . the, I'm so confused!"she stuttered.

"I used Tensuiga to bring you back,"Sesshomaru explained. "Tensuiga? I thought you only had Tokijin,"Kiiro-Kimi asks. "Tensuiga is his other sword he never uses. It only heels, it doesn't kill,"Inuyasha told them. "No wonder he hates it so much,"Sango said, under her breathe.

"It doesn't matter, as long as your back,"Sesshomaru whispered. Myou-Hana smiled and said, "your right, it doesn't matter." She took his arms, turned around, and put them around her waist(again). "Ok, definitely not the Sesshomaru we used to know!"Kagome exclaimed. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha all nodded.

_**The End!**_

Hope you liked this story. Please rate and message me about how you liked this story. If you have an suggestions about another story I should write, all comments welcome. So, message me. I love getting messages! Yay me:)


End file.
